


Every Word You Say

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Trailer Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: The sight of Eggsy through those glasses was mouth-watering, beautiful,posed-which meant that he knew he was being watched, or at least that it was possibility.Harry's habit of checking the footage from Eggsy's glasses comes back to bite him in the worst way- or maybe the best.





	Every Word You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. I went back and forth on how much plot this really has, but I decided that since there is so much less than usual for me it qualified as a PWP. 
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

It was a habit Harry had picked up while he was still in the medical wing.

He was rather at loose ends during his recuperation, and as soon as Merlin allowed him a tablet he put it to use.  Eggsy gave him the passwords he used for his glasses feed, and he started to check in whenever Eggsy was on a mission- seeing how he was, if he needed anything.  Eggsy was a born Kingsman, but his learning curve had been a steep one in some respects.  Giving him advice made Harry feel useful in a time when he was anything but- and so originally he did it as much out of practicality as sentiment.  

And... well.  If he had hoped- just a little- that it was true what they said about familiarity breeding contempt, it was no one’s business but his own.  Eggsy had been so pleased when they found Harry alive, so warm and sweetly apologetic, and Harry had never felt quite right about how much he enjoyed holding him and telling him he had nothing to be sorry for.  Harry had never thought he might be tempted to take a young man who was desperate for someone to see the best in him and press for more even when he was half sure it would only be given- if it was given at all- out of a sense of obligation. 

But time had turned most of Eggsy's hero worship into a genuine- and mutual- sense of admiration and friendship, and Eggsy never changed his passwords or asked Harry to stop checking in on him, so Harry never did.  It became... something he simply did from time to time, no particular rhyme or reason to it.  Something he did without thinking and which passed- he believed- largely outside Eggsy's notice.

It seemed a small enough indulgence to allow himself.  But Harry really should have known better. 

He was at home when it happened.  Eggsy was in the country, but even then Harry sometimes checked his glasses feed by force of habit- assuming that Eggsy wouldn't have the glasses on and recording if he didn't wish to be seen.  Harry was in his office, checking messages and sending off reports, and he dropped in with only audio at first.

And he heard... well.  Initially he was afraid something had happened.  Something bad.  Eggsy’s breathing was uneven, labored, and the noises he was making sounded like pain right up until Harry realized what they actually were.  What Eggsy was actually doing. 

He was touching himself. 

Harry was about to disconnect again- and steadfastly ignore how his cock had twitched in his trousers at the sound of Eggsy sighing with pleasure- when he heard it. 

“Harry.”  Eggsy _moaned_ it out.   

For a moment, Harry thought Eggsy had realized that he was listening- but then Eggsy didn't say anything else.  Harry heard just a few more shallow breaths and then- 

“ _Fuck_ , Harry.”

Before he had even made up his mind to do it, Harry was turning on the visual component.  The glasses had been placed on Eggsy's bedside table, and Eggsy himself was arching on the bed, fingers squeezing the gleaming head of his cock.  He was shirtless, jeans and pants drawn low over his hips as he touched himself, his other hand gliding down his beautifully sculpted chest like that of a lover. 

The sight of Eggsy through those glasses was mouth-watering, beautiful, _posed_ \- which meant that he knew he was being watched, or at least that it was possibility.  

Harry's cock filled out enough to become uncomfortable, to demand attention, and he was tempted to keep watching.  He was tempted to do more than just watch.  Voyeurism might not be strictly gentlemanly, but if it was invited...

Before Harry's eyes Eggsy shifted positions onto his side, his grip on his cock never faltering.  He curled one slick-fingered hand around behind him.  The angle of the glasses wasn't good for seeing much beyond that- perhaps Eggsy had forgotten his potential audience, or perhaps he was trying to titillate by leaving certain things to the imagination.  If it was the latter, it was working.  Harry could see it in Eggsy's face, in the way his body arched as he breached himself, moaning again.

Harry broke the connection.   

His gut roiled, something unpleasant warring with arousal for his attention.  He wasn't entirely sure what the feeling even was- shock?  Bitterness?  Anger?  He cared more for Eggsy than almost anyone, but his pride didn't take well to being teased.

And a part of him was immediately, fiercely sure that Eggsy _was_ teasing him.  He had long been convinced that Eggsy would never imagine the sort of things Harry wanted from him, but suddenly Harry wondered if he had been wrong.  If Eggsy had known, had always known, and occasionally had a good laugh about the old man who was such a fool for him. 

It seemed ridiculous, though- that Eggsy would willingly dangle a feast in front of him if he knew just how hungry he really was.  Harry didn’t want Eggsy to be afraid of him, but there were times when he thought he ought to be. 

In fact, it _all_ seemed ridiculous.  It didn't seem like Eggsy, to think this was an amusing joke- to put their friendship at risk by giving Harry a taste of all he could never have.  Frankly, it didn't seem like _anyone-_ at least, not anyone entirely in their right mind.  Over the years Harry had encountered his share of people who weren't, and though the scars both literal and figurative from those encounters had made him paranoid, some things still weren't very likely, were they?

Of course, the more obvious explanation- that Eggsy had done it because he wanted to, wanted Harry- didn't seem very likely either.

Harry swore quietly to himself and rose, leaving his office to do a bit of straightening up downstairs.  He and Eggsy had been having dinner together at least once a week ever since he left the medical wing, and they had planned days ago that Eggsy would come over to Harry's that night.  Harry prepared for it on autopilot, telling himself over and over that he needed to stop thinking about what he had seen.  He couldn't.  He wasn't able to go ten minutes without picturing Eggsy fingering his hole- opening himself up until he was stretched wide- and all for Harry.  Without seeing Eggsy’s lips shaping _fuck_ and _Harry_ as Harry did precisely that.  

A text from Eggsy himself broke Harry out of these thoughts: _[Are we still on for tonight?]_  

And Harry could read Eggsy’s hesitation in the perfect spelling and grammar of the text.  Did he know that Harry had seen?  What did it even mean if he did?  Eggsy wouldn't want to lose their friendship- whatever else Harry might have been wrong about, he would never believe he was wrong about that.  And if pretending this hadn't happened was the best way to achieve that...   _[Why wouldn’t we be?]_   Harry sent back.

 _[No reason_.  _See you then_. _]_  

Harry resisted the temptation to touch himself with Eggsy in his mind for as long as he could, but his erection refused to go down, and eventually he gave in. 

He went into the bathroom, braced his hand on the wall, and undid his trousers.  He needed no advanced technology to call to mind the noises Eggsy had made, or to imagine that he was the one wringing those noises out of him.  Harry shut his eyes and stripped his cock roughly, just wanting it over with.  He came into his fist imagining it was Eggsy’s body but knowing it wasn't nearly hot, or tight, or sweet enough to be real.  He cleaned himself up with unsteady hands. 

He ordered takeaway for dinner- he was in no state to manage much more- and waited for Eggsy.  Even to the moment Eggsy arrived, Harry was unable to make up his mind whether or not to pretend he hadn’t seen anything. 

When Eggsy arrived, Harry’s face and body language did it for him.  Eggsy took two steps inside and sort of... shrunk in on himself.  "You.  Uh.  You saw, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry admitted, still not sure what addressing this would mean for them.  Still afraid it was nothing good. 

“Right,” Eggsy said.  “Any chance you liked what you saw?”

Under the bluster, Harry could see what looked like fear in Eggsy’s eyes.  He took a deep breath.  "Eggsy," he murmured, reaching out thoughtlessly to touch Eggsy’s face.  He was a little surprised when Eggsy didn’t back away from him- in fact, he leaned into Harry's hand, expression contorting.

“Rox said-”

“Ah.”  It came out of Harry’s mouth without his meaning it to.  He had no intention of going after Lancelot, though a part of him was tempted.  At least Eggsy still allowed him this much, though it was a mixed blessing.  Harry moved to cradle Eggsy’s face in both hands.  “If it was the result of some kind of dare, Eggsy, we need talk no more about it.”  Harry realized he meant it, pride be damned. 

But Eggsy gave a soft whine and only pressed closer, laying his forehead against the side of Harry’s face.  With a sigh, Harry let his hands slide back into Eggsy’s hair, carding through it and filing the feel of it away in his memory in case… just in case… “Can’t just forget, Harry.”

Harry tightened his grip unthinkingly.  Even though the obvious was looking more probable than ever, Harry was still startled when Eggsy pushed a kiss into the hinge of his jaw.

“I been crazy for you since I met you," Eggsy said.  "And then I got to know you, and it was a hundred times worse.  And I do know you, so I know how lonely you been and how much you care about me.  I was so afraid that if you knew how I felt you’d think you had to play along- just to keep me around, you know?  But then Rox said I was an idiot if I thought you weren’t mad about me.  She told me you looked at me like you wanted to eat me alive.  I couldn’t get it out of my head, the idea that maybe you did want me back.  And if I messed it all up-”

Through it all, Eggsy had been drawing nearer until he was pressed flush against Harry’s chest.  “I did, Eggsy,” Harry said. 

“What?”

“I liked what I saw.”  He tugged gently on Eggsy’s hair, lifting his head so they could look at each other properly.  He bent and leaned closer still.  “I am, as Roxy said, mad about you.”

“You are?”  Eggsy's lips brushed over his, almost a kiss. 

“Yes.  Oh yes.”

Eggsy gave a soft whine and leaned up into Harry's lips, soft at first.  So soft. 

Harry allowed these little explorations for a moment before he tightened his grip and kissed Eggsy fiercely.  To think that they had been at such cross purposes for a such a long time.  “It’s true,” he admitted, breaking away only run his lips across Eggsy's cheek and press little kisses to his temple.  “I would do almost anything to keep you with me.”  He ran one hand down Eggsy's back to draw him closer still.  Being able to touch him like this- at last- felt better than almost anything he could imagine.  “But this I would do because I want it.  How could I fail to-”

Eggsy caught his lips in another wet kiss. 

For a while, Harry luxuriated in the new sensations- the smoothness of Eggsy's lips, the heat of his mouth, the taste of his tongue- but he could tell that Eggsy had had about his fill of waiting or he would never have done what he did with the glasses.  And Harry discovered that he was done waiting too.  "How?" he asked, when next he broke away for long enough to speak.  

"What?"  When Harry looked down at Eggsy, his pupils were blown wide and his lips were beautifully slack and rosy. 

“How did you imagine me touching you?”  At that Eggsy’s cheeks reddened fetchingly, and Harry nuzzled his heated face.  “If you would permit me, I would very much like to-”

Eggsy drew back a little more, enough for Harry to see a number of expressions- incredulity, astonishment, arousal, amusement- chase each other across his face.  Then his tongue flickered out over his lips and he said, “To what?”

“To please you.”  Harry swallowed heavily.  He touched Eggsy’s neck, thumb sliding over sweetly vulnerable skin.  “To find out what you like.”  He kissed Eggsy again, softly.  “And how you look when I give it to you.”  Eggsy whined softly, chasing Harry’s lips.  Harry gave them to him for a while, more than willingly.

It was Eggsy who broke the kiss next, to breathe.  "You are fucking incredible, Harry Hart,” he said. 

Harry growled and backed Eggsy into the nearest wall, maintaining eye contact with him throughout.  "Why don't you let me show you just how fucking incredible I can be?"

Eggsy laughed breathlessly.  "Hell, Harry.  Just the _thought_ of you watching got me so hard.”

“Would you like that?” Harry asked, a little breathless himself.  “For me to simply watch as you touched yourself?”

Eggsy moaned softly, shifting where Harry had him pinned like a butterfly, and Harry could feel how very hard he was in his jeans.  “I think you know I would.”  Eggsy swallowed heavily, and Harry wanted to kiss his throat.  He saw no reason not to.  Eggsy moaned again.  “But-”

Harry lifted his head from Eggsy's lovely neck to catch his eye again.  “But not for the first time, I think.”

Eggsy nodded again.  "Even just you touching me would be-"

“Just touching you, hmm?”  Harry ran the backs of his knuckles down Eggsy's front and then slipped his hand beneath Eggsy’s t-shirt.  The heat of that skin, the prickle of body hair under his palm, the soft hiss Eggsy gave as Harry's fingertips glided over him- it was all so perfect.  “Like this?” Harry asked, caressing him.  Sliding up to toy with a nipple.

“Yeah.”  It was like Eggsy was fighting with himself.  Every time Harry’s hand stroked over his skin, Eggsy’s eyes would drift closed until he forced them open- as if he needed to see, constantly, that Harry was the one touching him. 

“Just this?” Harry asked, dragging his hand down Eggsy’s stomach.  His thumb slipped underneath Eggsy’s waistband and stayed there.  Harry lifted his head a bit more to press his lips into Eggsy’s temple and nuzzle him, burying his nose in Eggsy’s hair.  He inhaled and waited.

“More,” Eggsy managed.  “Touch- touch me-”

“Yes,” Harry said, practically hissing it out.  He slipped a button free and undid Eggsy’s zip, enjoying the relieved sound that Eggsy made when the pressure on his cock released.  Harry slid his hand into Eggsy’s boxers to touch his cock.  Harry let himself savor the silken heat of the head, and the wetness already collecting at the tip, for just a moment before he pushed Eggsy's pants down just enough to get his fingers around Eggsy's shaft and give it one long stroke.  “How do you like it?”

“Faster.  Please.”

“All right.”  Harry tightened his grip a little and went faster. 

It didn't take him long to get a good rhythm going, and the choked off noises Eggsy made at every stroke were beautiful.  And the way his hips worked him into Harry's touch was beautiful too- it brought him closer and closer and Harry kissed all over his face, wanting to feel as much as see how Eggsy looked when he went over the edge.  

And Eggsy was close indeed.  Harry didn't think it would take much to finish him. 

On impulse Harry pulled Eggsy closer, lifting him back off the wall and into a kind of embrace- all without ever letting up on his cock.  His free hand he wrapped around Eggsy's back and just held him for a moment before working his way down, plunging below his waistband. 

"Fuck."  Eggsy's hips bucked as Harry squeezed the firm, smooth flesh of his arse.  He no longer seemed to know which of Harry's hands he wanted to get closest to.  His every sigh and bitten-off moan was music to Harry's ears.  No, it wouldn't be long now. 

Harry worked his fingers into the crease of Eggsy's arse and touched his hole, still slick and loosened by his earlier activities.  That was all it took.  Eggsy swore again and jerked against Harry, shooting into his palm. 

Harry stroked Eggsy through it, stroked him until he collapsed back against the wall, panting.  It took Harry a while to let him go.  It took Eggsy even longer to look anything but blissed-out- and when he did, he looked apologetic.  "Sorry," he said.

Harry frowned.  By then he was already cleaning himself up with a handkerchief.  He hadn't gotten his clothes too dirty, and it would have been his own fault- not Eggsy's- if he had.

"Didn't want to just go off like that," Eggsy explained, sucking in a few more breaths.  "I mean...  What about you?  What can I-"

"Ah," Harry said, looking down.  "I'm afraid this might be all I'm up to for the present."

"Right."  Eggsy bit his lip gorgeously.  "It's okay, I get it.  As long as you- you know- do want me.”

Eggsy was blustering again, and Harry wouldn't be making him wait, or doubt, ever again if he could help it.  “Oh, I want you," he said, a little darkly.  "I touched myself earlier, thinking about you and about what I saw.  I'd very much like to... discuss it with you, in the future.”

Eggsy grinned broadly.  “Yeah?”

“ _Yes._   But for now, I think you had better get cleaned up for dinner."  The thought of sharing a meal with Eggsy now that everything they both wanted was out in the open filled Harry with joy. 

Judging from the eager way Eggsy nodded, he felt similarly. 

That gave Harry an idea.  "You know," he said slowly, "I'm beginning to feel that dinner once a week while you're in the country isn't nearly enough.  What do you think of that?"

Eggsy's eyes glittered.  "I think I could- uh- come more often."  He smirked, unabashed, at the quelling look Harry attempted to send him after that remark.  He added, " _I'm_ beginning to feel that you might need to check in with me more often too.  What d'you think of _that_?"

Harry thought a little more of Eggsy's teasing, under certain circumstances, would actually be quite welcome.  "I think you're absolutely right," he said.  He hauled Eggsy in for another kiss.

Eggsy went laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
